


Pacifica's Real Parents

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Pacifica's Real Parents [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cemetery, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Pacifica discovers that she had real parents.





	Pacifica's Real Parents

Pacifica walked into San Guadalupe Cemetery and see her parents' gravestones.

Graciela Reyes

1976-1999

Samuel Reyes

1977-1999

Pacifica puts the flowers on her parents' graves.

Pacifica said "Mami Papi I-I'm sorry! I-i didn't know what happened it's Preston and Priscilla they-they hurt me they beat me and-"

But she hears a voice

"It's okay Mariciela you never did something wrong it was those cruel people that took you away from us"

"Everytime we tried to call you but Preston forbids you not to call us." 

It was Graciela and Samuel and they were glowing blue.

Pacifica said "Mani Papi" as tears filled her eyes.

Pacifica hugged her ghostly parents.

"I'm glad you're okay"

The End


End file.
